memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
In Fleisch und Blut
Die Voyager findet eine Station mit der Nachbildung des Hauptquartiers der Sternenflotte. Es dient der Vorbereitung einer Invasion durch Spezies 8472. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Blick ins Hauptquartier thumb|Blick ins Hauptquartier Ein alter Mann schneidet eine Blume ab und riecht daran. Im Hintergrund sieht man das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte. Es laufen viele Offiziere herum. An einer anderen Stelle stellt sich Admiral Bullock einigen Sternenflottenoffizieren vor. Er wird von Lieutenant Kinis unterstützt, an den die Offiziere ihre Probleme herantragen können. Dann nimmt der Admiral eine Einteilung vor und die Offiziere machen sich auf den Weg. Da wird die Gruppe plötzlich von dem Fokus einer Holobildkamera erfasst. Die Kamera nimmt noch mehr Gruppen in den Blick. Überall sind Sternenflottenoffiziere, die sich über Beruf oder Freizeitaktivitäten unterhalten. Hinter der Kamera sieht man nun Commander Chakotay. Er bewegt sich dann weiter im Gelände. Akt I: Sternenflottenhauptquartier? thumb|Boothby und Chakotay Chakotay scannt einen Baum und wird von dem alten Mann angesprochen. Er bietet ihm Hilfe an, da der Tricorder den Bambus als Ahorn anzeigt. Boothby begleitet ihn ein Stück und beginnt ihn auszufragen. Er will wissen, woher er kommt und was für Aufgaben er hat. Chakotay versucht so gut wie möglich zu antworten. Er meint, dass er von einer Dreijahrestour von der [[USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Intrepid]] zurückgekehrt ist. Der Mann meint, dass diese in der Neutralen Zone patrouilliert. Chakotay bestätigt dies und behauptet, dass er auf Deep Space 7 ein Transportschiff erwischt habe. Dann fragt auch er nach und der alte Mann stellt sich als Boothby vor und erwähnt, dass er sich seit 54 Jahren um den Garten hier kümmert. Er zeigt ihm den Weg und weist ihn darauf hin, dass die Logistik ein Sicherheitsbereich ist und er mit dem Holobildgerät nicht hineingelassen werde. Da bittet Chakotay ihn um ein Foto, denn er habe schon viel von ihm gehört. Diese Bilder wolle er seinen Freunden zu Huase zeigen. Ein Kadett macht das Foto und die Wege trennen sich, während Bothby noch meint, dass er eine Kopie davon erwartet. thumb|Kennenlernen in einer Bar Chakotay geht in eine Bar und setzt sich an den Tresen, dort liegt ein Buch, in dem er blättert. Eine Frau kommt von hinten und spricht ihn an. Sie meint, er sitze auf ihrem Stuhl und lese ihr Buch, daraufhin möchte sie wissen, ob er auch ihren Drink möchte. Chakotay erkundigt sich nach der Art der Drinks und lehnt ab, als sie meint, dass es klingonischer Martini, Gin und Blutwein sei. Er will sich zurückziehen, mit der Ausrede, einen Freund zu erwarten, doch die Frau stellt sich als Valerie Archer vor und reicht ihm die Hand. Er stellt sich als Jason Hayek vor. Es entsteht ein Gespräch. Sie spricht ihn auf sein Tattoo an und er meint, das sei eine lange Geschichte und schwenkt rasch über zu dem Buch, das sie liest. Es ist vulkanisch und als sie es ihm leihen will, lehnt er ab, da er vulkanische Philosophie nur in kleinen Dosen vertrage. Das Gespräch kommt nun auf die Herkunft zu sprechen und Valerie Archer erzählt, dass sie ein richtiges Sternenflottenbalg ist, das im Alter von 10 Jahren schon den halben Quadranten gesehen hat. Noch bevor Chakotay antworten kann, schreit ein Mann im Hintergrund auf und fasst sich an den Hals, seine Gesichtsform verschwimmt und schnell wird er von zwei anderen hinausgebracht. Valerie fragt Chakotay, ob er auch schon einmal eine Rückartung erlebt hat. Er verneint und sie meint, dass Fähnrich O'Halloran bereits zwei Mal diese Woche davon betroffen war und bald aus dem Training genommen werde, wenn das so weiter geht. Chakotay will wissen, wie es ihr geht und gibt an, dass alles gut läuft, sie aber manches am menschlichen Leben, wie Schlafen und das Fortbewegen auf zwei Füssen, fremdartig findet. Doch sie weist ihn dann darauf hin, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen sollten, denn der Wahlspruch lautet: Denke wie ein Mensch, rede wie ein Mensch, werde ein Mensch. Da Chakotay ihr erzählt hat, dass er neu ist, bietet sie sich ihm als Führerin an - gegen 19:00 Uhr ist ihr Dienst beendet. thumb|Der Unbekannte wird mitgenommen Da tritt Tuvok hinzu und meint, es gäbe noch Arbeit. Valerie erinnert Chakotay zum Date und 19:00 zu kommen, bevor er mit Tuvok weggeht. Tuvok ist nicht begeistert, da sie ihre Nachforschungen doch auf das Beobachten beschränken wollen, doch Chakotay beruhigt ihn, er habe vor, Valerie zu versetzen. Außerdem habe er erfahren, dass alles Fremde sind, die lernen sich als Menschen ausgeben. Tuvok fragt auch, welches Ziel sie verfolgen, doch Chaktoay antwortet, dass er noch nicht so weit war. Tuvok erinnert ihn daran, dass man sie bei den Transportkoordinaten erwartet. Auf dem Weg zu den Koordinaten des Beamens werden sie von einem Fähnrich angesprochen und dieser will sie zu Admiral Bullok bringen, da sie ein Sperrgebiet betreten haben, das nur den Rängen vom Captain und höher zugänglich ist. Daher will er sie zu Admiral Bullock bringen. Chakotay erklärt, dass sie auf dem Weg zum Sternenflottenkommando sind und seine Untersuchung warten müsse. Da greift der Offizier zu seinem Phaser und Chakotay erklärt, dass sie mitkommen werden. Tuvok wendet, sobald der Fähnrich sich umdreht, den Nackengriff an und sie nehmen ihn mit auf den Delta Flyer. Tom Paris will wissen, was sie dort untern vorgefunden haben und Chakotay antwortet kurz und knapp, dass sie die Erde gefunden haben. Akt II: Menschen? Auf der Voyager wird der falsche Fähnrich durch Captain Kathryn Janeway befragt, er stellt sich als David Gentry vor mit der Sternenflottenummer 99 Beta 3278. Chakotay stellt klar, dass sie wissen, dass er kein Mensch ist. Darauf wiederholt Gentry seine Idenifikation. Captain Kathryn Janeway stellt klar, dass sie nicht zur Nachbildung gehören, doch der junge Mann bleibt bei seiner Aussage. Als der Doktor eine Blutprobe nehmen will, um herauszufinden, wer er ist, verliert er die Nerven. Er versucht das Hauptquartier mit seinem Kommunikator zu kontaktieren, doch Chakotay teilt ihm mit, dass dieser deaktiviert wurde. Er schreit "Menschen - Krankheit" und setzt dann ein Zellgift frei, das ihn umbringt. Der Doktor kann nur noch seinen Tod feststellen. thumb|Blick auf das Habitat Chakotay zeigt dem Captain die Bilder aus dem Habitat und erzählt ihr von dem Aufenthalt. Sie haben San Francisco nachgebildet. Janeway ist erstaunt auch Boothby zu sehen. Es werden Vermutungen angestellt, woher die Fremden die Informationen haben. Seven of Nine meint, dass sie vielleicht Zugriff auf eine Datenbank der Föderation hatten und Chakotay wirft ein, dass sie vielleicht in San Francisco waren. Tuvok meint, dass das Habitat mit Spezies aus dem Alpha-Quadranten besiedelt ist, die Menschen, Vulkaniern, Bolianern und Ferengi. Seven hat das Habitat untersucht und kann die Energiesignatur nicht zuordnen. Sie glaubt, dass sie eine Kombination aus Holodecktechnologie und Partikelsynthese verwendet haben. Tuvok meldet, dass das Habitat schwer befestigt und auf einen Angriff gut vorbereitet ist. Da ruft der Doktor und bittet den Captain zu sich, da er die Postmortemanalyse beendet hat. Zuvor befiehlt sie Tuvok noch, einen Weg zu finden ihre Verteidigungssysteme zu überwinden, falls die Fremden eine Invasion der Erde planen. Der Doktor berichtet Janeway, dass Gentry wie ein menschliches Wesen aussehen, reden und riechen mag, aber es nicht ist. Janeway fragt, ob er genetisch verändert wurde, was der Doktor bejaht. Diese Veränderung fand auf eine technisch sehr anspruchsvolle Weise statt. Der Doktor hat herausgefunden, dass der Verstorbene kein Mensch ist und er macht eine zytokinetische Injektion um eine genetische Rückartung in Gang zu setzen. Janeway lässt ihn diese Prozedur durchführen und er injiziert dem Toten ein Hypospray. Der Leichnam wird immer größer und verändert sich. Plötzlich erkennen sie, dass es Spezies 8472 ist und sie weichen vom Biobett zurück. Der Doktor meint, das sei wahrhaftig ein Wolf im Schafspelz. Captain Janeway ruft die Führungsoffiziere zusammen und es wird im Konferenzraum überlegt, warum Spezies 8472 dieses Training veranstaltet. Paris gibt zu bedenken, dass die Sowjets im 20. Jahrhundert Ähnliches taten, um ihre Agenten für die USA zu schulen. Kim wirft ein, dass sie vorhatten den Alpha-Quadranten zu infiltrieren und Tom meint, dass sie dies vielleicht schon getan haben. Torres pflichtet ihnen bei und fragt, woher sie ihre Informationen haben. Jedoch meint Seven, dass sie diese auch von den Borg erhalten haben können. Sie ist sich auch sicher, dass sie die Erde zerstören werden und Tuvok pflichtet ihr bei. Janeway stellt klar, dass es oberste Prioriät ist herauszufinden, was dort unten vor sich geht. Seven erhält den Auftrag Nanosonden-Waffen herzustellen und Tuvok wird daran arbeiten ihre Energiequellen zu zerstören. Chakotay beschließt seine Verabredung mit Valerie einzuhalten um dort etwas Neues herauszufinden und eine Vorstellung von ihren Plänen, und er erhält die Erlaubnis des Captains. Captain Janeway stellt nochmals klar, dass die Erde sich gegen einen Invasion von Spezies 8472 nicht zur Wehr setzen kann und dass es gilt, dies zu verhindern. Akt III: Ein schöner Abend? thumb|Fangfrage wird gestellt thumb|Test der Nanosonden Chakotay bereitet sich im astrometrischen Labor auf sein Date vor, als Captain Janeway zu ihm tritt. Sie empfiehlt ihm ein japanisches Restaurant an der Embarcedero. Sie erzählt von ihrem letzten Besuch im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte, als sie die Befehle zur Aufspürung des Maquis erhielt und will wissen, wann er das letzte Mal dort war. Da berichtet er ihr von der Rückgabe seines Offizierspatents am 3. März 2368 an Admiral Nimembeh. Dann stellt Captain Janeway ihm eine Fangfrage, nämlich, dass Nimembeh an der Akademie Interspeziesethik lehrte. Chakotay weiß jedoch, dass er taktische Analyse lehrte und fragt nach, warum sie ihn prüft. Da gibt sie zu bedenken, dass er und Tuvok doch mehrere Stunden in dem Habitat waren und aufgrund ihrer ersten Erfahrungen mit dem fremden Fähnrich wollte sie vorsichtiger vorgehen. Chakotay bietet ihr an zum Doktor zu gehen und sich testen zu lassen. Als sie vor die Türe treten, warten dort bereits zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere und begleiten sie. Janeway meint, dass sie die gesamte Crew testen werden, um sicher zu gehen. Der Doktor stellt auf der Krankenstation fest, dass Chakotays Zellenmorphologie normal ist und die DNA-Sequenzen vollzählig sind. Er vollkommen menschlich ist und auch Tuvok wurde bereits als grünblütiger Vulkanier bestätigt. Der Doktor macht sich an die Arbeit auch die 125 anderen Crewmitglieder zu testen. Mit dem Delta Flyer fliegt Chakotay mit Kim und Paris zur Terrasphäre. Kim gibt ihm einen Tricorder mit einer transoptischen Datenverbindung, um damit Zugang zu einigen ihrer Systeme zu erlangen, und einen modifizierten Typ-1-Phaser, der Borg-Nanosonden abfeuert. Paris fragt Chakotay, ob er sich immer vor dem Ersten Rendezvous bewaffnet. Kim meint, dass Paris noch nie eine Begegnung mit Spezies 8472 hatte und fragt, wie wohl so ein Date ablaufen würde. Chakotay meint, dass er Notizen machen wird. Paris meldet schon, dass sie sich dem Absetzpunkt nähern. Der Commander lässt daher die Schilde aktivieren und der Flyer stoppt. Der Doktor und Seven of Nine untersuchen inzwischen auf der Krankenstation die Nanosonden. Der Doktor stellt zufrieden fest, dass die Nanosonden ihre Aktivität um 200 % erhöht haben. Seven kommentiert, dass sie eine Maximierung ihrer Effizienz für ratsam hielt. Sie hält es für möglich, dass sie jetzt eine Abwehr gegen ihre Nanosonden haben. Daher beamt Seven den Leichnam auf das Biobett. Nachdem dies abgeschlossen ist, testen sie die Nanosonden an dem Leichnam, und es sieht zuerst so aus, als ob sie nicht wirken würden, doch es ist falscher Alarm. Der Doktor stellt fest, dass die Nukleotide des Wesens noch intakt sind. Der Leichnam reagiert darauf und beginnt auszutrocknen. Der Doktor und Seven sind erleichtert. Seven kündigt an, weitere Nanosonden zu replizieren. Jedoch hofft der Doktor immer noch, dass eine friedlich Lösung gefunden werden kann. Seven ist da sehr skeptisch, doch der Doktor meint, sie soll doch etwas optimistischer sein und dass man auch dachte, bei den Borg sei Diplomatie sinnlos. Der Doktor erklärt ihr, dass die Menschen oftmals Massenvernichtungswaffen entwickelt haben, in der Hoffnung, sie nie einzusetzen. Seven entgegnet, dass Nuklearwaffen im Dritten Weltkrieg über 600 Millionen Opfer auf der Erde forderten. Dies bezeichnet der Doktor daraufhin als bedauerliche Ausnahme. thumb|In Valerie´s Quartier Chakotay trifft sich mit Valerie. Sie unterhält sich gerade mit Boothby über ihn, da Valerie meinte, er würde sie versetzen. Boothby entfernt sich dann, um einige Mitternachtsorchideen zu gießen. Die beiden machen sich auf dem Weg in einen vulkanischen Nachtclub, um zu tanzen. Chakotay fragt Archer, ob es irgendwelche Probleme gebe. Diese berichtet daraufhin, dass ihr ein Außeneinsatz auf dem klingonischen Raumschiff [[IKS Hor'Cha|IKS Hor'Cha]] angeboten wurde. Sie berichtet auch, dass es sich um ein klingonisches Schiff handelt. Chakotay beglückwünscht sie und fragt, was Boothby dazu sagte. Archer erzählt daraufhin, dass Boothby meinte, dass sie immer lächeln solle, wenn sie Gagh esse. Sie berichtet auch, dass die Hälfte der Sternenflottencaptains nicht da wäre, wo sie jetzt sind, wenn Boothby nicht wäre. Sie meint, dass nun Feierabend sei und Chakotay fragt, ob sie einen guten Ort zum Tanzen kenne. Archer erwähnt, dass im vulkanischen Nachtclub Pon'Farr-Nacht sei. Dieser Club liege gleich um die Ecke und daher begeben sie sich dorthin. Harry Kim wird im Delta Flyer schon ganz nervös, weil sich Chakotay nicht meldet. Daher läuft er im Schiff auf und ab. Dazu meint Paris, dass der Flyer nicht dazu konstruiert wurde, ein permanentes Auf-und-ab-Gehen auszuhalten. Kim meint, dass Chakotay seit vier Stunden überfällig ist. Doch Tom beruhigt ihn, da Chakotay auf sich selber aufpassen kann und sie vielleicht gerade beim Austauschen von Höflichkeiten sind. Kim entgegnet nun, dass der letzte 8472, mit dem er zu tun hatte, ihn von innen auflösen wollte. Paris meint ironisch, dass dieser nur versuchte Kim besser kennenzulernen und er dies niemandem vorwerfen könne. Außerdem wären die beiden doch die besten, wenn es darum ging ihn zu retten. Am Ende des Abend gehen Chakotay und Archer in das Quartier von Valerie. Chakotay erzählt ihr von einem Transporterunfall. Weil der Musterpuffer eine Fehlfunktion hatte, wurde er ohne seine Uniform rematerialisiert. Nur seinen Kommunikator hatte er noch bei sich und Archer hofft, dass er ihn an der richtigen Stelle hatte. Archer aktiviert nun das Licht und Chakotay sieht sich im Quartier um. Er bittet um ein Glas Wasser und Archer meint, dass sie den Eindruck hat, er sei Abstinenzler. Darauf antwortet Chakotay, dass er nur gern die Kontrolle behält. Dann entdeckt der Commander ein Computerterminal von Spezies 8472 und versucht darauf zuzugreifen. Valerie kommt inzwischen zurück und fragt, ob er etwas Interessantes in ihrem Bücherregal, auf dem sich auch der Computer befindet, entdeckt habe. Dieser greift sich daraufhin ein Buch, liest den Titel und meint, dass es ein Werk aus dem 21. Jahrhundert sei. Archer erklärt, dass es repliziert, aber ein gutes Buch ist. Valerie spricht über das menschliche Wesen und dass sie fasziniert ist, wie sie trotz ihrer Einfachheit so komplex sein können. Die Literatur, Kunst und Musik der Menschen fasziniert sie. Sie fragt sich, was die Menschen wohl über sie denken und ist selbst der Meinung, das die Menschen sie verachten und alles angreifen, was nicht zu ihrer Föderation gehört. Sie meint nun, dass sie eine neue Injektion gebrauchen könne und fragt Chakotay, ob er auch eine brauche. Jedoch meint Chakotay, dass er seine Form hält. Als sie kurz ins Bad geht, um sich eine isomorphische Injektion zu geben, überprüft Chakotay einen Computer und lädt mit seinem Tricorder einige Daten herunter. Valerie, die inzwischen ihre Uniform abgelegt und einen Kimono angezogen hat, kommt zurück und erkundigt sich, wie Chakotay die Nacht findet. Chakotay meint, dass sie äußerst fotogen ist und er sein Holobildgerät hätte mitbringen sollen. thumb|Festnahme von Chakotay Sie gehen hinaus auf den Balkon. Valerie gibt zu, dass sie es hin und wieder genießt als Mensch zu leben, denn es gibt viele interessante Erfahrungen zu machen, wie die salzhaltige Luft auf der Haut. Sie meint auch, dass diese Illusion bald Wirklichkeit werden wird. Chakotay fragt vorsichtig nach, was bald ist, aber sie gibt keine genaue Zeit an, nur Wochen oder Tage. Er versucht die Frage aufzuwerfen, ob dies alles der Mühe wert ist und ob die Menschen wirklich die Feinde sind. Valerie meint, man müsse sich auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten, denn die Föderation habe sich mit den Borg verbündet. Chakotay entgegnet, dass dies nur ein Vorkommnis war. Chakotay merkt einige Zweifel an und Archer erwidert, dass er vielleicht zu lange ein Mensch war. Scherzhaft meint Chakotay, dass er sein Resümee an die echte Sternenflotte schicken könnte. Archer formuliert diesen schon derart, dass ein fremdes Wesen aus einer anderen Galaxie eine Arbeit sucht. Chakotay beschließt zu gehen und Valerie will einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Nach dem Kuss scannt Valerie die Zellreste und informiert Boothby über ihr Computerterminal, dass seine Vermutung korrekt war und Chakotay ein echter Mensch ist und empfiehlt ihn zu verhören. Das Habitat wird gemäß Archers Empfehlung auf Tageslicht gestellt und Mitglieder von Spezies 8472 tauchen auf und verfolgen Chakotay. Dieser geht immer schneller, doch eine Vielzahl von Spezies 8472 laufen auf ihn zu. Chakotay ruft Paris mit seinem Kommunikator und fordert eine Antwort vom Delta Flyer an. Er betäubt einen 8472 und rennt durch einen Gang, doch die Infiltratoren schneiden ihm den Weg ab und zwei von ihnen nehmen Chakotay fest, bevor er hochgebeamt werden kann. Akt IV: Patt thumb|Beim Verhör Seven of Nine geht in Janeways Raum und meldet, dass 19 Standardtorpedos und drei der Klasse 10 mit hochwirksamen Sprengköpfen bestückt sind. Captain Janeway will von Seven noch mehr Waffen haben, doch Seven meint, dass sie nicht mehr Nanosonden bekommen können. Daraufhin meint Janeway, dass der Doktor die Nanosonden aus ihrem Blutkreislauf extrahieren oder in einer Petrischale züchten soll. Wenn sie einen Kampf mit Spezies 8472 ziehen, soll ihnen nicht die Munition ausgehen. Sie gibt aber zu, dass ihr die Direktive 010 nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht, in der es heißt: Bevor man sich auf einen Kampf mit einer fremden Spezies einlässt, müssen alle Versuche unternommen werden, einen ersten Kontakt herzustellen und eine nicht-militärische Lösung zu finden. Seven meint, dass diese Spezies alles Leben in ihrer Galaxie liquidieren will und sie sich daher über die Sternenflottenphilosophie hinwegsetzen müssen. Da ruft Tuvok Janeway auf die Brücke. Tom informiert den Captain über die Probleme von Chakotay und dass ein Kraftfeld errichtet wurde. Es hat niemand auf sie geschossen und daher erhält er den Befehl Position zu halten. Janeway lässt sofort die Borgwaffen aktivieren, gibt ROten Alarm, schickt alle auf die Kampfstationen und lässt einen Kurs aus dem Orbit setzen. Chakotay wird derweilen von Boothby und Valerie verhört. Boothby fragt, ob Chakotay einen Whiskey will. Er selbst bevorzuge 200 Jahre alten Whiskey und bringt einen Toast auf die Erde aus. Er möchte wissen, wieviele Schiffe der Föderation im Delta-Quadranten sind und kann nicht glauben, dass es nur eines ist. Archer fragt, wie sie sie entdeckt haben. Als Chakotay antwortet, dass sie über Wochen eine Subraumtransmission der Föderation verfolgten, meint Boothby, dass sie mit ihrer Detailversessenheit zu weit gingen. Er meint, dass ihre Flotte offenbar schon unterwegs ist. Er kann auch nicht glauben, dass die Föderation keine Ahnung von Spezies 8472 hat. Da kommt Admiral Bullock und meldet, dass die Voyager im Anflug ist. Boothby lässt nun die Schilde aktivieren und die Waffen bereit machen. Chakotay versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass Janeway nicht angreifen, sondern ihn suchen will. Boothby weist Archer an, bei Chakotay eine genetische Extraktion vorzunehmen, um so vielleicht das Rückartungsproblem zu lösen. Die Voyager erreicht inzwischen die Terrasphäre und Janeway befiehlt alle auf die Kampfstationen, die Schilde zu aktivieren und die Waffen zu laden. Tuvok legt das Bild auf den Schirm und registriert, dass alle Abwehrsysteme aktiviert sind. Außerdem wird die „Voyager“ gescannt. Seven arbeitet auf der Brücke und ortet, dass der Delta Flyer ''sich vom Habitat entfernt. Paris meldet, dass sie ein paar Schüsse auf sie abgefeuert haben und ihre Schilde ausgefallen sind. Daher befiehlt Janeway Paris in Shuttlerampe 2 zu landen. Dann lässt sie Seven den Angriff vorbereiten. Jedoch will sie nicht ihre Lebenserhaltungssysteme erfassen, was Seven für einen Fehler hält. Auf Janeways ausdrücklichen Befehl visiert sie die Waffensysteme an. Tuvok gibt unterdessen die sich verringernde Entfernung zur Terrasphäre an. Chakotay versucht inzwischen an Valerie zu appellieren. Er meint, dass es nicht wahr ist, dass sie feindselig seien und ihre Spezies vernichten wollen. Er will dies in einem persönlichen Gespräch beweisen und zitiert Shaw. Archer meint dazu, dass Shaw für einen Menschen einen komplexen Verstand hatte. Chakotay meint dazu, dass sie Krieg führen werden, solange sie einander misstrauen. Dann ertönt ein Alarm und Archer vermeldet die Ankunft der ''Voyager. thumb|Seven deaktiviert die Waffen Die Voyager ist inzwischen angekommen und Seven of Nine stellt fest, dass die Terrasphäre sie mit ihren Waffen erfasst hat. Janeway lässt daher das gleiche tun und Tuvok vermeldet einen ankommenden Kommunikationsruf. Auf dem Schirm erscheint Boothby und Janeway fragt, wie ihm der Delta-Quadrant gefällt. Es werden gegenseitige Drohungen ausgesprochen, Boothby meint, dass er die Voyager ''mit einem einzigen Kommando zerstören könnte. Dann fordert er den Abflug der ''Voyager. Jedoch besteht Janeway auf der Freilassung von Chakotay und einer Erklärung für ihre Anwesenheit im Delta-Quadranten. Boothby droht mit einem Angriff, doch Janeway erinnert ihn an die schweren Verluste im Konflikt mit den Borg und fragt, ob er bereit ist, dieses Risiko erneut einzugehen. Doch dann bietet Captain Janeway an, direkt ins Gespräch miteinander zu kommen. Boothby hört zu und stimmt einem Treffen zu. Akt V: Frieden? Bootby, Valerie Archer und Bullock kommen auf die Voyager, doch die Gespräche sind schwierig. Spezies 8472 vertraut ihnen in keinerlei Weise und anders herum ist es kaum besser. Bootby meint, dass man auch die vulkanische Logik zum Targmist werfen sollte. Janeway erklärt, dass sie auch viel über ihre Geschichte erfahren haben und sie sich daran halten. Bullock meint, dass sie ihre Nachbildung infiltriert und einen von ihnen umgebracht haben. Janeway erklärt, dass er sich umgebracht hat. Außerdem wirft er ihnen die Biowaffe und die Allianz mit den Borg vor. Janeway streitet dies ab und Seven stellt klar, dass sie kein Teil des Kollektivs ist. Bullock meint, dass die Borg irrelevant ist und die Menschen das Problem sind. Chakotay erläutert Janeway, dass sie die Föderation als Bedrohung, als eine Invasionsarmee sehen. Janeway erwähnt, dass sie eine Invasionsarmee vorbereiten. Boothby erklärt, dass es im ganzen Quadranten noch ein Dutzend Terrasphären gibt und die Vernichtung dieser hier keinen Effekt haben wird. Janeway bietet ihnen Einblick in ihre Datenbank an, doch Bullock meint, dass alle Informationen über sie sowieso geheim wären. Boothby will bereits gehen. Erst als Captain Janeway die Waffen deaktivieren lässt, kommen die Gespräche in Gang. Archer bestätigt die Deaktivierung ihrer Waffen. Janeway meint, dass sie den Fnger vom Abzug nimmt. Bullock hält dies für einen Trick, doch Janeway macht ihnen ein Verhandlungsangebot. Boothby meint, dass sie nun die Wahrheit sagen sollen. Janeway erklärt, dass sie vier Jahre hier sind und keinen Kontakt mit der Erde haben. Sie hielten sie für eine Bedrohung und verbündeten sich mit den Borg. Bullock erklärt, dass sie sich nur schützen wollen. Janeway und Chakotay werfen ihnen nun ihre Terrasphäre vor. Valerie erklärt, dass es um eine Aufklärungsmission geht, sie Agenten platzieren und ihr Militär infiltieren wollen und Chakotay glaubt ihr und tut dies auch kund. Bullock will die Verhandlungen abbrechen, doch Boothby fordert ihn auf sich wieder hinzusetzen. Archer bringt ins Spiel, dass sie sich irren können. Bullock will ihnen nicht trauen, doch Archer verweist darauf, dass sie keinen neuen Krieg riskieren will. Chakotay meint, dass sie nun den Ersten Kontakt herstellen können. Boothby meint, dass er die Nanosondentechnologie untersuchen möchte, die eine Höllenangst bei ihnen verursacht. Es wird vereinbart Technologie auszutauschen um gegenseitige Ängste abzubauen. Janeway erhält im Gegenzug taktische Informationen und die genetische Änderungstechnik. Auch Bullock stimmt dem Austausch zu. thumb|Abschiedskuss Seven of Nine gibt Janeway ein PADD mit den taktischen Informationen über ihre Nanosondenwaffen. Janeway will das Risiko eingehen, doch Seven will auf dem Schiff bleiben, falls es Probleme gibt. Janeway ist sich sicher, dass es in dieser Verhandlungsphase nur kulturelle Probleme gibt. Seven erwartete, dass 8472 sie angegriffen hätte, nach der Deaktivierung der Sprengköpfe. Sie fragt, woher Janeway wusste, dass sie nicht angriffen. Diese antwortet, dass dies nur ihr Instinkt war. Captain Janeway und einige der Crewmitglieder besuchen die Sphäre und bekommen Einblick in die Technologie. Bullock stellt Tuvok, Neelix und sich und Lt. Kinnis vor. Tuvok wird mit Bullock die thermionischen Kollektoren untersuchen. Neelix geht mit Lt. Kinnis, um mit ihrer Umweltkontrolltechnik vertraut gemacht zu werden. Neelix meint zu Kinnis, dass er sich darauf freut, seine Ansichten über die Vulkanier zu hören. thumb|Janeway verabschiedet sich vom falschen Boothby. Captain Janeway trifft sich mit Boothby und läuft mit ihm durch den Garten. Sie fragt ihn, ob die auch ein Café in der Market Street, die Nachteule, nachgebildet hätten. Dies verneint er jedoch. Er kündigt an, dass sie in zwei Tagen in den fluiden Raum zurückkehren werden. Sie unterhalten sich über den Frieden und beschließen in Kontakt zu bleiben. Boothby meint, dass seine Vorgesetzten nicht so fortschrittlich sind, wie er selbst. Sie werden zunächst an die Decke gehen. Janeway meint, dass sie die Komfrequenz der Voyager haben und den Kontakt aufrecht erhalten werden. Zum Abschluss schenkt er ihr eine genetisch synthetisierte Rose. Freudig nimmt Janeway die Rose an. Valerie verabschiedet sich von Chakotay und sie bedauern, dass sie so unterschiedlich sind. Valerie meint, dass sie in der Heimat zumindest diese Form verlassen kann und keinen Schlaf mehr braucht. Sie bedauert, dass ihre Spezies zu verschieden sind, sonst würde sie ihn um ein zweites Rendezvous bitten. Chakotay fragt, wie es mit einer Tour durch ihr Reich wäre. Dies fände sie schon, doch Chakotay muss zurück auf die Voyager, da sie um 4 Uhr abfliegen werden. Da Valerie in zwei Tagen in den fluiden Raum zurückkehrt, küsst sie ihn zum Abschied. Sie fragt, ob sie diesmal besser war und Chakotay meint, dass sie schnell lernt. Dann verlässt die Voyager den Orbit um die Terrasphäre. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung der Episode. Produktionsnotizen Sets und Drehorte Die kurze Nachtszene, in der man das Sternenflottenhauptquartier zusammen mit der Golden Gate Bridge sieht, stammt aus . Requisiten Dies ist die einzige VOY-Folge in der ein Typ-1-Phaser verwendet wird. Maske & Kostüme Seven trägt in diese Episode das erste Mal den Anzug in zwei verschiedenen Blautönen. Trivia In dieser Episode erscheint Spezies 8472 zum letzten Mal. Die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Voyager|Besatzung der Voyager]] ist in dieser Folge 128 Mann stark, inklusive des Doktors. Filmfehler Die Informationen der Sternenflotte müssen seitens Spezies 8472 fehlerhaft sein. * Auch wenn es zweitrangig ist, besteht seit 2373 eine neue Sternenflottenuniform, die wir in , den Star-Trek-Filmen (VIII-X) und der Folge von betrachten konnten. Es wird nur erwähnt, dass die Quelle unbekannt sei. Jedoch müssen die Daten veraltet sein, denn laut Sternzeit haben wir das Jahr 2375. Allerdings wurden auch auf der Voyager nach diversen Kontakten mit dem Alpha-Quadranten die Uniformen nicht geändert. In wurden im Hauptquartier fast durchgehend die TNG-Uniformen getragen, obwohl die oben genannte Uniform in DS9 bereits eingeführt wurde. * Auf der Simulation der Sternenflottenakademie dienen mehrere Ferengi. Nog trat der Sternenflotte erst 2372 bei und wurde lange Zeit der einzige Ferengi in der Sternenflotte genannt. Für den Beitritt von Rekruten aus nichtföderierten Welten ist ein Empfehlungsschreiben eines Offiziers der Sternenflotte notwendig. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:In the Flesh (episode) es:In the Flesh fr:In the Flesh (épisode) nl:In the Flesh Kategorie:Episode (VOY)